


Seven

by shelny18



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Acrostic, Bad Poetry, I must be out of my mind, I'm Sorry, M/M, National Poetry Month, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelny18/pseuds/shelny18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An acrostic poem for each of the sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I blame first the existence of National Poetry Month, then the band Magenta for this and their album Seven, with a song for each of the sins, as listening to this last night whilst reading poetry gave me this idea.
> 
> I am not a poet. Please don't hate me.

**L** ove would never be enough to  
 **U** nderstand why they believed they could change anything, but  
 **S** till it could be enough to join them in  
 **T** heir fight against the rich, for

 **F** reedom and equality for all.  
 **O** r maybe it wasn't love after all but lust, the type which  
 **R** ips through your soul and body, unforgiving as it

 **L** eaves you needing the one thing you can never own. But maybe  
 **I** t was just belief for which he died, not in the words but the man who spoke them. Apollo  
 **F** allen from Olympus, who he lusted after, who held his heart.  
 **E** njolras, the only thing for which he would give his life.


	2. Gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not being totally literal to the meaning of gluttony here, instead using the saying "Glutton for punishment" because it is just too difficult trying to find a different gluttony saying. Trust me here. Plus, you know, that particular phrase fits for Grantaire.

**G** rantaire knew it would be wise to  
 **L** eave, to get away from the god who could never  
 **U** nderstand his feelings about  
 **T** heir stupid revolution which was sure  
 **T** o fail or why he drank to such extremes. Any  
 **O** rdinary man would have been left years before,  
 **N** ever to be seen again, after the first time he broke his heart.

**F** or Enjolras could be cruel with his words, not thinking  
 **O** f Grantaire's feelings as he rips his cynical words to shreds,  
 **R** evealing the true depth of the scorn he felt. But Grantaire was the

**P** ylades to Enjolras's Orestes, always there, in the background.  
 **U** nnoticed by the god he worshipped and  
 **N** ever thanked, no matter what he did to try and help. For  
 **I** n truth it was not a case of would not. Grantaire could not  
 **S** tay away from Enjolras any more than Enjolras would kneel to a king. So instead he  
 **H** ides, drowns his sorrows in a bottle.  
 **M** ocks what they believe in because, whether good or bad, attention from  
 **E** njolras is what he lives for. Oxygen is not  
 **N** ecessary for life by this man, instead the steely blue gaze and harsh words  
 **T** hrown his way in anger making him survive, incapable of leaving.


End file.
